


can i be close to you?

by miss_minnelli



Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Actress Aziraphale, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- Makeup Artist, F/F, First Kiss, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Makeup Artist Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_minnelli/pseuds/miss_minnelli
Summary: Aziraphale is an actress, currently filming for The Angel from Soho. Sparks fly between Aziraphale and her makeup artist, Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138229
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43
Collections: Ineffable Wives Femslash February 2021





	can i be close to you?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of Femslash February. The prompt is "blush."
> 
> Title from "Bloom" by The Paper Kites

The knock came on the door of Aziraphale’s trailer at precisely half-past seven and she made a last ditch effort to clear off her vanity area. Really she just ended up moving her clutter into a different configuration, but never mind.

Crowley sauntered into the trailer, laden with her large makeup box.

“Morning, angel,” she said, setting down her box on a table and pulling Aziraphale into a half hug. She then placed a quick kiss on Aziraphale’s cheek.

_God, this woman will be the death of me._

Aziraphale sat down on the tall makeup chair at her vanity and tied her hair back into a bun. Crowley gave her a big smile, and Aziraphale felt herself growing warm.

Thankfully, Crowley didn’t notice, or at least she pretended she didn’t. She pulled out a notepad from her back pocket. “Let’s see, what’s on the docket for today?”

Aziraphale knew perfectly well what scene she was filming today, but she much preferred to wait for Crowley to say it because, well…they had a bit of a dance.

“Ah, here we go. My notes say to transform the absolutely stunning Ms. Fell into an ethereal angel. Shouldn’t be too difficult, I’d say,” Crowley said slyly, tossing Aziraphale a wink in the mirror.

Trying not to blush was something Aziraphale had stopped doing weeks ago. There was no point. Crowley’s words and smiles held a special power over her. As the blush spread across her cheeks and down her neck, Aziraphale gave a practised coy smile.

“Well Ms. Crowley, I’m waiting.”

Crowley grinned and dramatically spun Aziraphale’s chair around to face her. “This won’t take long, not with a face as gorgeous as yours.”

Aziraphale had never really considered herself pretty without makeup. After all, as an actress, she was near constantly slathered with foundation and smeared with eye shadow. Barely anyone saw her without a face on, but she was beginning to believe that Crowley actually found her naturally beautiful.

As Crowley began gently applying products to her face, Aziraphale pondered their peculiar relationship. She’d met Crowley on her first day on the set of _The Angel from Soho_ when Crowley was introduced as her personal makeup artist. Crowley started flirting right off the bat, and at first, Aziraphale brushed it off; perhaps it was her way of breaking the ice. But as the weeks passed, the winks and comments about Aziraphale’s beauty and talent kept coming. Then there was the _nickname_. She’d never felt so special in her life. Now they were comfortably swaying back and forth in the stage right before a relationship. It was exciting as all get out. Neither of them had expressed their interest in as many words yet, but one of these mornings, Aziraphale was going to just grab Crowley and kiss her.

Crowley moved quickly through the parts of her routine that Aziraphale didn’t love, but lingered as she applied lipstick to her lips. Aziraphale met her eyes and the anticipation in Crowley’s made her breath hitch. Smiling, Crowley stood upright and told Aziraphale to close her eyes.

Moments later, she felt the cold mist of setting spray hit her face.

“Keep ‘em closed.”

Crowley fanned her face dry and just as Aziraphale was about to open her eyes, Crowley leaned down and stole a kiss right then and there. Before Aziraphale had much of a chance to react, Crowley pulled back and smirked. She collected her makeup into its box and snapped it shut.

“See you later, _angel_.”

After watching Crowley exit her trailer, Aziraphale looked at herself in the mirror, mouth hanging open. (Crowley had finally kissed her!) Oh heavens, you could almost see her cheeks reddening under her foundation. Perhaps the next time Crowley kissed her would have to be _after_ filming. She decided she would definitely make that happen tonight.


End file.
